Goodbye Love
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: It was a normal day in NCIS when Tony runs into a person he hasn't seen in years.


**An- I do not own NCIS or the lyrics of Goodbye Love from RENT**

It was a perfectly normal day in the NCIS headquarters. The sun was shining the birds were singing, Tony was sitting on his desk flirting with Ziva and making some joke. Ahhh… All was good in the world of NCIS.

They were all looking especially good this morning. Ziva was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt and fairly casual jeans accentuating her long muscular legs. Tony in all his debonair glory was wearing a finely tailored gray three piece suit that stretched along his broad shoulders before tapering off onto his thin waist. McGee was dressed well too, wearing a plane white button up shirt and khaki pants his broad good natured face was split into a wide smile as he looked at his computer screen.

"Grab your gear, dead marine," Gibbs said as he walked in taking a sip of his coffee, he was a well built man around fifty with silver hair in a neat crew cut.

They all jumped to attention and grabbed their black backpacks off the floor Ziva and Tony still talking quietly,"I swear all he ever does is work on that boat of his—" he said stopping suddenly as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head signaling some tough love from his boss, "not that it's a bad thing to spend your nights alone… in your basement… working on a boat and avoid human contact…" earning himself another slap on the head.

They moved quickly to the car with Tony blathering on about some movie he saw that was 'mind blowing' and he grabbed the keys from Gibb's hands and jumped into the driver's seat declaring he wanted to make it to a crime scene not become one. They arrived quickly; it was an apartment complex just outside of DC with easy access to and from the city.

"DiNozzo, witness statements, David pictures McGee sketch," Gibbs said briskly taking a sip of his bitter black coffee.

Tony walked up to the first woman and as she turned around to face him he felt as if he was struck by lightning. Mimi his ex-fiancé was standing directly in front of him, her long chocolate brown hair was wild because of the wind her eyes wide with shock upon recognizing him. He had dated her a few years ago when he was in New York for a few months, he fell so deeply in love with her that he could live a life without her, but she was less demonstrative in her love. So one day in a drunk and desperate act he slept with some woman he had met in a bar. They broke up and called the wedding off shortly after that.

"Hey Mimi," Tony said tentatively. As soon as they realized he recognized the witness his entire team (including Ducky and Palmer) turned around to face them, "what did you see?"

She quietly told him what she had seen tears in her eyes as she recalled how the man had been brutally killed, and conversation fell into normal pace.

They started talking about how much had changed since they dated when Tony mentioned his beautiful Mustang and how much he loved the car when her eyes turned cold.

"So looks like it is true… you sold your piano and bought a car," Mimi said looking at him with disgust and as soon as she did the team turned around again eager to see a fight.  
"It's true," he said calmly but then a tall African American man walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Just like it's true that you're with this yuppie scum," the team's jaws dropped. They could recall a single time Tony had been so foreword with his hatred of another human being before.

"You said you'd never speak to him again," the man said. His voice was deep and soothing in spite of the fact that he was a complete jerk.

"Not now," Mimi said brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all Benny?" Tony said turning to face him for the first time addressing him directly.

"Who says that you should stick your nose in other peoples—"Mimi yelled immediately defending him. At her comment Tony turned back around not caring to see the other man again.

"Arg! We used to have this fight each night! You'd never admit I existed," Tony yelled back drawing more attention to them. Gibbs nearly dropped his coffee in shock and Ziva and McGee just stared as if they were watching something so awful they just couldn't turn away.

"Me? You were always runaway hit the road, don't commit, you're full of shit!" She yelled back. Everyone in the team had a slight grin on their face recalling how truly afraid of commitment the Senior Field Agent was.

"You didn't give an inch when I gave a mile," Tony said defensively. Tony never put that much effort into relationships, Gibbs thought, was she different?

"Gave a mile to whom?" Mimi yelled. It seems not, Gibbs thought with a grin remember any of one the dozens of women Tony has dated over the years.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what our old friend Angel had! I wouldn't have cheated on you if I had someone to live for; unafraid to say I love you," Tony said glaring at her in one final attempt to get her to understand. Ziva, Palmer and McGee have gotten a large bowl of popcorn by this point nearly emptied the bowl in shock as Tony said that.

"Oh your words are nice Tony, but love's not a three way street. You'll never share real love until you love yourself, I should know," she said her eyes filling with tears as she pointed to herself; Tony didn't look so hot either. He looked deeply hurt and looked like he was going to open his mouth for another comment.

"Guys, Guys stop it, "Gibbs said pushing himself between them, "we have to find this man's killer. Focus Tony."

"You're right," Tony said brushing off his jacket, "It was… Good seeing you again."

"Yeah," she said her voice thick with tears, "really good seeing you."

"Take care of yourself," Tony said giving her one last look before following McGee into the van, "Goodbye love," Tony whispered quietly before getting into the van and being promptly tackled by Ziva and McGee about who that woman was. Tony just smiled sadly and said, "A woman I dated once."

She watched him walk out of sight before collapsing on the floor with one wounded whisper of,

"Goodbye love. Hello disease."


End file.
